


Just one more drop

by Tait_scott



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Addict Sam, Drug Addict Sam, M/M, Sam drinks demon blood, dean hurt, dean top, sam bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tait_scott/pseuds/Tait_scott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam drinks blood and can't stop when dean finds out Sam dose some dirty deeds to get his high</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one more drop

Deans phone rings he picks it up and sees that it's Sam . " hey where are u " dean says sounding very worried. " I did something bad dean something very bad" Sam sounded shaky which made dean even more worried . " what did u do Sammy !?" Dean said , " I drank demon blood dean and a lot of it " Sam said , dean face dropped he couldn't be leave that his brother had fallen of the wagon again and he was doing so good . " where are u I'm coming to pick you up " . " I'm in them ally on 42nd street hurry " , dean got into his car and drove as fast as he could, when he got there he saw his little brother sitting next to a trashcan covered in blood . " dean you're here " Sam said as he saw dean sand started to get to his feet. " what the fuck happened here Sammy you where 8 mouths sober", " its not my fault they came out of nowhere and jumped me, so I fought back and then the was a lot of blood and I got In my mouth and I just couldn't stop I taste so good " Sam's face lit up when he thought of drinking the blood from the demons vain, " come on I'm taking you back to the motel" dean said has he tried to carry his little brother to his car. "I need to gets some more dean I'm so hungry" Sam said as he pinned dean to the wall "no way are you getting anymore blood Sammy u don't need it " Sam got and angry expression on his face but then he clammed down and got on his knees, " I will make it worth your while" Sam begun to undo deans pants and suck him off " no Sam this is wrong I can't give you any mor blood " is what dean should have said but instead all he could do was groan.


End file.
